cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Thompson
The Thompson is an American sub machine gun created during the 1920s and used extensively during World War II, as well as in other conflicts shortly afterwards. The gun saw incredibly widespread use in World War II, the Korean War, the Palestine Wars, the Algierian War, the Taiwan War and the Sino-Indian War. Description The Thompson is a very excellent weapon with very strong firing power and a high fire rate, as well as possessing great accuracy. The gun was made of stamped sheet metal and possessed a wooden stock, handle and grip running along the barrel. The Thompson was widely used with either a 25 round stick magazine or a 50 round drum. History The Thompson was created due to experience in World War I, where a weapon was needed in case of close combat in clearing trenches of enemy troops. Though the war was over when it was designed, the Thompson design was introduced, and after succeeding in tests, went into mass production. Since its introduction in the 1920s, millions of Thompson guns were created, and it became the standard sub machine gun of the United States military, primarily for the Army and Marine Corps. The gun was also used by police in conflict with criminals, and by American Marines fighting in the Banana Wars in Latin America and on the Chang Jiang River patrols throughout the 1920s. When World War II began in 1937 with the Japanese invasion of China, the United States produced even more millions of Thompson guns and supplied the Chinese Nationalist Army with a great many of Thompson guns, and the Chinese forces very widely used the guns while fighting in their campaigns against the Japanese in China and India. The Americans also supplied many Thompson guns to the British, who used them in North Africa. Impressed with the weapon, the Germans captured very large numbers of Thompson guns and very commonly used the guns, mostly while fighting in North Africa, Middle East and India. When the United States entered the war in 1940, they very widely used the Thompson in their campaigns in North Africa, Europe, the Pacific and East Asia against the Germans and Japanese. After the War ended, American forces still commonly used the Thompson gun in the Korean War and the Palestine Wars. The Thompson was also used by both Nationalist and Communist forces in the Chinese Civil War, as well as by Arab forces in the Palestine War. Later, the United States greatly supplied millions of Thompson guns to the Chinese Nationalist Revolutionary Army of the Republic of China based in Taiwan and Hainan. As such, the Chinese Nationalist forces very commonly used the Thompson gun while fighting in the Taiwan War, the Sino-Indian War and the Algierian War against Communist China. The gun also saw some service by US forces in both those wars as well. In Cimil's World The Thompson is very commonly seen in video games with a World War II or Korean War setting, such as in the Call of Duty, Battlefield and Medal of Honor series of games. Trivia Category:Call of Duty Category:Weapons